117651-repair-cost-scaling
Content ---- My favorite is the crazy slot unlock costs for high ilvl gear. It's like crack, first taste is free, then get ready to be bent over if you want more. :D | |} ---- Just saying: Limbo Infomatrix 5 runeslot chest 3p for all slots | |} ---- Regarding the cost to unlock rune slots, on PTR there already is a fix in place (you can read about it on PTR updates) ◾The cost to unlock a Rune Slot on an item has been reduced. As to lowering cost to repair, that too has been reduced on PTR (sorry I couldn't find exactly where, but it's there somewhere. Maybe someone can link that). Reason I say it's on PTR now is because if it's on PTR, it will end up on Live. | |} ---- I don't get why gear has any cost to be usable, no matter how small the price. It's not like we get showered in gear, I mean in the last 2-3 months I've gotten maybe 3-4 solid upgrades from raiding? So why be charged to be allowed to spend a ton of plat to rune at all? It's just another layer of punishment on top of god awful RNG. | |} ---- Solely on its own, runing new rune slots is a legitimate gold sink, almost regardless of the cost due to being one-off costs. The problem is re-runing is tied to your entire build and getting a single upgrade or changing your build can cause a cascade of rune costs. These re-runing costs should be either zero or much lower than they currently are. The problem from Carbine's perspective is that there may be no way to distinguish between runing and re-runing, so we are stuck always with these costs and they get significantly higher and higher with each tier; leading us to OP's point... I too do not understand why repair costs also scale up with tier of content. While doing Datascape at Elder Gem cap can give a healthy amount of gold (make sure to loot always in DS!), it nowhere near compensates for repairs from the many wipe attempts on bosses regardless of the gear you wear, let alone wearing legendaries. So, why do repair costs scale up at all? The implication is that the more legendary items you where the greatly more time you spend in the game in order to even keep that gear viable, i.e. the more "hardcore" a player you are. Is this a suitable message in this day and age to be giving players? Has Carbine still not learnt from the rest of the experiences since Launch or is this simply another legacy point that will be addressed in Drop 4's itemization changes? There are plenty of other ways to insert optional and mandatory gold sinks that would be comfortable for everyone. I would argue forcing it to scale up with progression for every individual is not one of them... | |} ---- ---- The cost to unlock slots has only gone down by like 10-15%. It's still a booty-load to unlock the slots that come with the gear. | |} ----